Trapped In A Box
by Linkophile
Summary: While out and about in Hyrule, Link meets a person trapped inside a box, and learns of how they came to be that way, all told inside the box. OoT & MM


"Help! Help!"  
  
Link looked around. "What the...?"  
  
"I'm over here!" the voice called out.  
  
Link walked over to a wooden crate and knocked on it. "...Hello?"  
  
"Yes!" cried out the voice. "I'm in here! Can you get out me? Please?"  
  
Link shook his head, even though he knew it was invisible to whoever was within the box. "I'm sorry; I don't have anything with me to break it open." He thought of all his weapons sitting on his bed at home, and wished he had brought them with him.  
  
"Oh, great..." The voice sniffed. "I'm going to be stuck in here forever."  
  
"Don't think like that," Link said. "I'll go get help!"  
  
"NO!" The voice shouted. "Don't leave me alone again! Someone else will come along; just don't leave me here. It'll be fine...Really."  
  
"Oookay." Link sat down on the box. "So...How did you get stuck in that box?"  
  
"Oh, it's a long story...I don't want to bore you with it all."  
  
"Nonsense!" Link crossed his legs on the crate. "I'm sure it will be interesting." He thought of many possible ways that one could get trapped in a box, and laughed quietly to himself. "Come on, tell me!"  
  
"Well...Fine." The voice paused for a moment. "Are you sitting on my box?"  
  
Link jumped up. "I'll get off!"  
  
"No, sit back down; it's going to be a long story..."  
  
Link sighed.  
  
"Okay, so have you ever been to Termina?"  
  
"Yes, I have, actually," replied Link. "Nice place, really..."  
  
"Well, yes it is, I guess...But not after you've been through what I have there." Link laughed. He doubted this box-person's misadventures had been any worse than his.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well...Okay."  
  
The person within the crate coughed, then continued. "As I was saying, I had very little luck on my trip to Termina. First, I learned that the moon was going to fall into the sky. I know it sounds absurd, but it's true!"  
  
Link smiled. "Don't worry; I believe you."  
  
"Good." There was a shuffling noise inside the crate, then the captive began talking again. "Like I said, it all happened in Termina. Well, the Great Bay, to be more precise..."  
  
"What's so bad about Great Bay? I rather liked it."  
  
"Oh, but you didn't know it like I did...You know that Zora girl, Lulu?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of her."  
  
"Well, she was bad stuff...The fact that she couldn't talk or sing due to some disease or whatever? It was false; I'm pretty sure she was faking it."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"She was!"  
  
"I never said she wasn't." Link sighed.  
  
"Sure...Well, 'Lulu', she was bad...I can't prove it, but I know she was after something! Something that was mine..."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Um...It was nothing."  
  
"Come on, tell me! What was it?" Link pressed on.  
  
"I don't want to say."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me."  
  
"I won't. Anyways, back to my story. I knew she wanted this 'thing', but I wasn't going to let her have it. I snuck into her room once at night to try and foil her plan, but gosh darn it! I was caught!"  
  
"So she was the one who put you in the box?"  
  
The voice sighed. "Well, no, that didn't happen just yet. Let me finish!"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Okay. So I tried to sneak into her room, but this guy, I think he was called Mikau, or something? grabbed me before I could get to her, and threw me on the beach. Well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, you know those pirates?"  
  
"You mean the hot pirate chicks?"  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, the pirates had a boat out, and when they saw me on the beach, they decided to go investigate."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And, when they saw me, they decided to take me onboard, and keep me as a slave."  
  
"Seriously? I don't think they would do that..."  
  
"Well, they did! That's when they put me in the box! But then..."  
  
"...Yes?..."  
  
"...There was a storm. A huge one, the biggest one I had ever seen. I guess I was washed overboard, and then I ended up here. Wherever I am."  
  
"You're by Lake Hylia."  
  
"I am? But that's so close to home...!"  
  
"Home?" Link thought a moment. "What were you doing in Termina, anyways, if you live near here?"  
  
Silence. Then, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to know." Link crossed his arms, feeling tough, albeit no reason to act that way.  
  
"Fine, you see, there was this boy..."  
  
"...Really?" Link suddenly became amazingly interested in what this person had to say.  
  
"Yes...A boy with a funny hat. He lives somewhere in Hyrule; I actually went to Termina to follow him, but-"  
  
The next few words were drowned out by Link scrambling to twist out the last two nails on the lid of the crate with his fingernails. Out tumbled a silvery-blue girl with fins.  
  
"...Ruto?!"  
  
The Zora shielded her eyes from the sun. "Link...Is that you?" Her face grew wild with excitement.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's me..." This wasn't going how Link expected it to.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's you! You saved me, yet AGAIN! I knew we were meant for each other!" Ruto sprung up from the ground and wrapped her fins around the shocked Hylian.  
  
Link wriggled himself free of the slippery armhold. He looked at the fish- like creature, and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Link! What are you doing?!" screamed the Zora Princess.  
  
"Just making the future happier for everyone," replied Link, as he shoved Ruto back into the box and finished replacing the nails. Within moments, he was walking toward Kakariko, whistling as he ignored the high-pitched screams emitted from the box. 


End file.
